The Forsaken
This Covenant faction, is a major splinter faction formed from the former Covenant Empire in the wake of the Great Schism. This faction is led by former Field Marshal Garr 'Alakavai. Background The Covenant faction is led by Garr 'Alakavai. This group is mainly composed of Sangheili orgiginating from Sangheili world of Ulgethon, along with Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, and Yanme'e. At the onset of the Great Schism, Garr 'Alakavai joined with many other factions to combat the now Jiralhanae-led Covenant Empire. The factions religious structure is largely individualized and not enforced in any way. Like most of the former Covenant, they no longer view the Forerunners to be gods. History Formation After the assassination of the Prophet of Truth, High Charity destroyed, The Ark shattered, and the Covenant in ruins, most if not all former members returned home. In the aftermath of the previous events, Garr 'Alakavai and his family returned home to Ulgethon, only to find it under siege by the Jiralhanae with a San'Shyuum at the helm. At their home, they challenged the remnant faction in league with the false prophet, who cared for little but food in their stomachs, whether it be crops or living flesh. The Remnant managed to gather a large amount of ships and troops in the aftermath of the Covenant's collapse and managed to bring it's teeth down upon the planets population centers. Meanwhile, 'Alakavai planned his counterattack on the ground whilst his fleet master coordinated the space battle. These plans proved to be a major success in the coming battle. By December 29th, the Jiralhanae lines had been broken and their command structure shattered, especially after the San'Shyuum mastermind lost his head. In the aftermath the survivors had organized a faction to protect themselves from any further threat from the Brutes, or anyone else. Post-Covenant Conflicts Fall from Grace Shortly after the Battle of Kamchatka and with the death of Jul 'Mdama, Garr 'Alakavai managed to wrangle free many of the former Covenant warlord's military assets further bolstering his own forces with arms, as well as the required personnel to wield them. This, along with 'Mdama's multifront wars with the UNSC, the Swords of Sanghelios, Sali 'Nyon, and now the Promethean rebellion led to his factions downfall, resulting in the loss of another competitor to Garr 'Alakavai. Military assets The Covenant faction utilize much of the same equipment to that the original Covenant used, albeit a smaller inventory. Unggoy personnel uses their standard Needler and plasma pistol, Sangheili are typically armed with the energy sword, plasma rifle, carbine, and the storm rifle. Kig-Yar continues to make excellent usage of particle beam rifles. Ghost and Wraith make up the majority of armed ground vehicles, while Spectres so little deployment outside of specialized combat. The Banshee remains the main in-atmosphere aircraft of the faction. Phantom are used in the main troop transport roles, some even utilize active camouflage for specialized assignments. A flight of Liches had been stolen from Jul 'Mdama's faction along with a few more purchased from Thel 'Vadam's group. The factions navy is composed of multiple CAS-class assault carriers, CCS-class battlecruisers, CRS-class light cruisers, several RCS-class armored cruisers, SDV-class heavy corvettes, support ships, and newer models of warshps. Armaments *Type-25 plasma pistol *Type-25 plasma rifle *Type-27 beam rifle *Type-33 fuel rod gun *Type-33 Needler *Type-50 concussion rifle *Type-50 beam rifle *Type-51 carbine *Type-51 plasma repeater *Type-52 focus rifle *Type-55 storm rifle *Type-58 Plasma Caster Vehicles *Type-25 Spirit *Type-25 Spirit *Type-26 Wraith *Type-26 Shade *Type-26 Banshee *Type-46 Spectre *Type-56 Liches *Type-32 Ghosts *Type-57 Phantom *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Wraith *Type-54 Ghost *Type-58 Wraith *Type-38 Tyrant *Type-55 Shade *Type-52 Phantoms *Type-54 Banshee *Kraken excavator *Type-47 Scarab Naval Classes *Type-27 Banshee *Type-31 Seraph *Type-28 boarding craft *DSC-class support ship *SDV-class heavy corvette *CPV-class heavy destroyer *CRS-class light cruiser *CCS-class battlecruiser *RCS-class armored cruiser *ORS-class heavy cruiser *DDS-class carrier *CAS-class assault carrier *Sangheili Man O' War *Sangheili Blockade runner Units *Fleet of Eternal Conviction Category:Vertend